La prisonnière
by JessSwann
Summary: Post AWE, Jack rend visite à Elizabeth et ne peut pas supporter de la voir installée dans sa nouvelle vie. Sur un coup de tête, il l'enlève… Ecrit pour la communauté 30 Baisers sur le thème Dites Ahhhh


**Disclaimer: ****Disney **

**Coucou à tous, voici une petite histoire sur Jack & Liz, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**

**La prisonnière**

Jack Sparrow pénétra dans l'entrepont d'un pas décidé. Tendu, le pirate fixa la forme recroquevillée sur le sol et grinça des dents.

« Debout. » Ordonna-t-il.

En l'entendant, Elizabeth sursauta et se força à se redresser sans parvenir à cacher sa souffrance.

Agacé, Jack la saisit par le bras pour l'aider à se mettre debout et plongea son regard dans celui, fiévreux, de la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous étiez malade ? Pourquoi ne me le dites-vous pas ? »Pesta le pirate.

Elizabeth passa sa langue sur ses lèvres crevassées par la fièvre et le fixa, ou du moins tenta de le faire.

« A quoi bon ? »

Jack soupira lourdement devant sa faiblesse évidente.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer Elizabeth ! »

La jeune femme oscilla et Jack la retint pour l'empêcher de glisser vers le sol.

« Que comptez-vous faire de moi alors ? » Demanda-t-elle avec effort.

Jack la regarda quelques instants, incapable de lui expliquer comme à lui-même les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à l'enlever quelques jours plus tôt.

« Si c'est le cœur que vous voulez, commença Elizabeth avant de s'immobiliser, clouée par la douleur.

- Je ne compte pas m'emparer du cœur de Turner, » répondit Jack.

Elizabeth le gratifia d'un regard fiévreux et le pirate réalisa alors qu'elle avait la chair de poule. Son cœur se serra à cette vue et il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Il était incapable d'expliquer l'impulsion qui l'avait poussé à la forcer à le suivre. En fait la seule raison qu'il pouvait donner à son geste était la colère qui l'avait brusquement envahi lorsqu'il l'avait vue installée dans une existence de petite bourgeoise tranquille attendant le retour de son forgeron de mari alors qu'elle avait son sang sur ses jolies mains fines.

« Vous m'avez livré au Kraken, »s'entendit il glapir.

Elizabeth tenta de répondre mais n'y parvint pas et Jack la sentit mollir contre lui.

Plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait le montrer, Jack la souleva dans ses bras et son cœur s'affola un peu plus alors qu'il réalisait qu'elle ne pesait presque plus rien.

Elizabeth désormais inconsciente dans les bras, Jack gravit les marches qui menaient au pont et baissa les yeux sur son fardeau. A la lumière éclatante du soleil, le visage d'Elizabeth avait une teinte cireuse de mauvais augure et ses yeux étaient cerclés d'un noir bleuté.

Gibbs regarda Jack avec surprise tandis que le pirate traversait le pont pour se rendre à sa cabine.

« Fait moi amener de l'eau fraiche. » Ordonna Jack sans s'arrêter.

Gibbs s'empressa d'obéir, conscient qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser de questions à son capitaine lorsqu'il avait ce regard-là. Jack l'ignora et poussa la porte de sa cabine d'un coup de botte. Là, il déposa Elizabeth toujours inconsciente sur son lit et entreprit de la débarrasser de ses vêtements imprégnés de sueur. Trop inquiet pour penser à autre chose, Jack n'accorda qu'un regard distrait aux formes qu'il dévoilait et rabattit le drap sur le corps mince d'Elizabeth.

Un toussotement lui fit tourner la tête et il aperçut Gibbs qui portait un seau d'eau.

« Pose ça là et laisse nous. » Ordonna Jack.

Le second obéit à nouveau et s'effaça. L'ignorant, Jack posa un linge dans l'eau fraiche et entreprit de le passer doucement sur le front de sa jolie prisonnière meurtrière.

()()

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'Elizabeth ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Un instant désorientée, la jeune femme roula des yeux effarés autour d'elle avant de les poser sur Jack.

« Feriez mieux laisser mourir, » coassa-t-elle.

Jack se crispa.

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, vous n'allez pas mourir d'une simple fièvre !

- Sais rien, répondit Elizabeth avec effort.

- Si. Je ne vous laisserais pas faire. » Rétorqua Jack.

Pour toute réponse, Elizabeth grinça des dents et Jack aperçut une écume rouge au coin de ses lèvres. Fou d'inquiétude, il se pencha sur elle.

« Où avez-vous mal ? »

Elizabeth inspira brutalement et Jack répéta sa question d'un ton froid.

« Où ? »

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard buté et secoua négativement la tête. Jack la saisit par le poignet sans douceur et la força à le regarder.

« Répondez Lizzie. »

Elle le fixa, un peu surprise de l'entendre l'appeler de nouveau ainsi. Les mains tremblantes, elle désigna sa gorge. Jack se crispa un peu plus.

« Montrez. »

Elizabeth ne bougea pas et il soupira.

« Ne soyez pas stupide, je ne compte rien vous faire. Dites ahhh. »

Elizabeth obéit à contrecœur et il grimaça à la vue de sa gorge enflammée.

« Depuis quand êtes-vous dans cet état ? »

Un regard chargé de rancœur lui répondit et il se sentit brusquement coupable de l'avoir laissée enfermée si longtemps dans sa cale froide et humide.

« Je vois… Bon vous n'allez pas mourir, du moins si vous suivez mes instructions. » Déclara t'il en se levant.

Laissant la jeune femme seule, Jack se précipita vers la coquerie. Sous le regard ébahi du cuisinier qui ne voyait que rarement le capitaine dans son royaume, Jack s'empara d'un chaudron dans lequel il jeta quelques herbes avant d'y verser une dose généreuse de rhum.

« Réserve personnelle du capitaine, savvy ? » Lança-t-il à l'autre.

Le cuisinier hocha la tête et Jack termina le breuvage qu'il s'empressa d'emmener encore fumant à Elizabeth.

« Buvez. » Ordonna-t-il à la jeune femme qui s'était de nouveau assoupie.

Elizabeth le regarda avec méfiance et Jack grinça des dents.

« Ca apaisera la douleur de votre gorge et fera baisser la fièvre. »

La jeune femme soupira et obéit, vaincue par la fatigue et la fièvre. Elle hoqueta sous la brulure du rhum et Jack sourit avec ironie.

« Le rhum ne sert pas qu'à se saouler vous savez, il guérit aussi. Presque tout. » Murmura t'il.

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de répondre avec sarcasme mais l'alcool eut raison de ses forces déclinantes et elle sombra dans le sommeil avant d'avoir eu le courage de répondre.

()()

Plusieurs jours se passèrent ainsi, entrecoupés par le rhum chaud aromatisé aux épices inconnues d'Elizabeth et par les linges humides que Jack posait sur son front, plus inquiet à mesure que la fièvre s'installait durablement.

« Je n'aurais pas dû, » souffla-t-il avec remords alors qu'elle dormait, la respiration laborieuse en dépit de tous ses efforts.

Finalement la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et posa un regard un peu plus clair sur ce qui l'entourait. Assis non loin d'elle, Jack somnolait, une bouteille de rhum à la main.

Elizabeth bougea légèrement et le voyant encore endormi elle n'hésita pas. Elle s'enveloppa dans le drap et se dirigea vers la porte. Malgré sa maladie récente et la confusion qui l'avait entourée, elle n'avait pas oublié que Jack l'avait emmenée sous la contrainte d'une arme et l'avait ensuite enfermée comme une malpropre dans la cale où elle avait croupi jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'elle était malade. Par conséquent, à présent qu'elle se sentait en état de marcher, elle n'avait qu'une idée, s'enfuir le plus loin possible.

Elle était presque arrivée jusqu'à la porte lorsque la voix de Jack s'éleva dans son dos, moqueuse.

« Nous sommes au beau milieu de l'océan, la prochaine terre est au moins à deux jours de navigation, vous êtes encore faible et parfaitement ridicule enroulée comme vous l'êtes dans votre drap. »

Elizabeth s'immobilisa et se retourna vers lui avec lassitude.

« Je ne comprends pas Jack, qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

Le pirate soupira douloureusement tandis qu'elle poursuivait avec hargne.

« Vous débarquez chez moi, vous me menacez pour que je vous suive puis vous me jetez dans les cales de votre navire et m'en sortez pour soigner les maux dont vos mauvais traitements sont responsables ! Pourquoi agissez vous ainsi ? »

Jack soupira à nouveau et évita son regard. Présentés ainsi, il ne trouvait à répondre pour justifier ses actes pas plus aux yeux d'Elizabeth qu'aux siens.

« Dans deux jours nous serons au large d'une terre. Elle est habitée, je vous rassure, et je vous y débarquerais. Satisfaite ? »

Les yeux brillants de rage et d'un reste de fièvre, Elizabeth s'approcha de lui.

« Certainement pas !

- Quoi ? Glapit Jack. Mais je croyais que

- POURQUOI ? Tonna Elizabeth. Je vous préviens Jack, vous ne vous en sortirez pas par une pirouette cette fois. J'exige de savoir la vérité ! »

Jack grinça des dents, agacé par le ton qu'elle employait.

« Ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir sauvée…

- Quoi ? Alors que c'est votre faute ! » Ragea Elizabeth.

Emportée par sa colère, la jeune femme leva la main pour le gifler mais ne réussit qu'à faire tomber le drap qui couvrait son corps et était prise d'une brusque faiblesse. Elle ferma les yeux et vacilla. Jack se précipita sans réfléchir, sa colère envolée et la rattrapa.

« Je vous avais prévenue, » marmonna t'il en la posant sur le lit.

Elizabeth lui adressa un regard fatigué dans lequel brillait encore la fièvre et Jack soupira.

« Buvez, il est encore chaud, je vais vous en refaire après. » Ordonna-t-il en lui tendant un gobelet rempli du mélange de rhum et d'épices dont il s'était servi pour la soigner.

Elizabeth prit la chope d'une main tremblante et la vida d'un trait avant de se laisser aller en arrière. Inquiet, Jack se pencha vers elle.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Elizabeth ferma les yeux sans répondre et Jack posa sa main sur sa cuisse nue pour la secouer.

« Lizzie ? »

Cette fois la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et avant que Jack ait eu le temps de prévoir son geste elle l'attira à elle pour un long baiser. Stupéfait et le cœur battant la chamade, le pirate se força à s'écarter.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton de totale incompréhension.

Elizabeth le fixa.

« Je vous ai posé cette question en premier. »

Jack se mordit les lèvres et évita de la regarder.

« J'étais saoul, et vous voir installée tranquillement après ce que vous m'aviez fait, je… J'ai voulu me venger. Vous donner une leçon. J'ai été stupide. » Répondit Jack à contrecœur.

Il reposa ses prunelles sombres sur Elizabeth et s'avisa alors que les seins nus de la jeune femme frôlaient presque son torse tandis que sa main reposait toujours dans le creux de ses reins. Troublé, il s'écarta à regret.

« A vous, » se força-t-il à dire d'un ton neutre en évitant de songer aux charmes qu'elle lui dévoilait et qui étaient à portée de main.

Elizabeth prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je suis saoule et je voulais vous remercier. Pas pour m'avoir enlevée, précisa t'elle inutilement. Mais pour m'avoir soignée ces derniers jours. »

Leurs regards se nouèrent et Jack détourna finalement le sien.

« Vous pouvez rester ici jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés à destination. Je ne vous importunerai plus.

- Dois-je en déduire que je ne suis plus votre prisonnière ? Demanda Elizabeth.

- Vous ne l'êtes plus. Je suis désolé Elizabeth, j'ai eu tort de vouloir enfin de croire que… Si vous le souhaitez je vous ramènerai chez vous, je… Bref, ça n'a plus d'importance. »

Il ébaucha le geste de se lever mais la main d'Elizabeth se posa sur la sienne pour le retenir.

« Que vouliez-vous exactement Jack ? En m'enlevant ? Que voulez-vous de moi ? »

Le pirate déglutit.

« Ca n'a plus d'importance, je vous l'ai dit. C'était stupide, ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher de toute façon. »

Elizabeth le fixa et répondit lentement.

« J'ai encore une dette envers vous Jack. Une ancienne dette. »

Jack se sentit réagir sous la chaleur du regard dont elle l'enveloppait et se força à reculer.

« Après ce que je vous ai fait subir durant ces dernières semaines, je pense que vous pouvez considérer que nos dettes sont réglées.

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? » Murmura Elizabeth.

Jack guetta son regard pour voir si elle était sincère mais n'y lut rien.

« Dans ce cas, je pourrais tenir compagnie à mon invitée dans sa cabine. »Répondit Jack, la bouche sèche.

Elizabeth lui sourit.

« J'ai très envie que vous me teniez compagnie Jack. Si vous m'aviez laissé le temps de vous le dire au lieu de me menacer et me faire prisonnière ce serait fait depuis des semaines. » Souffla-t-elle.

Le cœur de Jack se serra et il s'écarta, pris d'un doute : et si elle jouait avec lui ? Si elle faisait ça pour se venger à son tour ?

« Mais il n'est pas encore trop tard. » Murmura doucement Elizabeth.

Leurs bouches se soudèrent lentement et Jack soupira sous l'étreinte de celle qui l'avait fait prisonnier des années plus tôt à la faveur d'un regard hardi.


End file.
